


Postcards from Mr.Nobody

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, It is currently 4 a.m., Kageyama is secretive, Postcards, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama recieves a postcard in the mail. He decides to call the number that is sloppily written down on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards from Mr.Nobody

"Hey Kageyama, what's that?" Hinata wonders, pointing down to Kageyama's bag. A post card was wedged in the netted side pouch of his gym bag. 

"What does it look like? It's a post card." He says with a roll of his eyes while turning his bag to where the postcard wasn't visible anymore.

"Oo who's it from?" Hinata wonders while grinning and nudging him jokingly, "do you have a secret long distance relationship Kageyama-kun?"

"You haven't even started changing yet, hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Kageyama says while slipping on his gym shirt. 

With the roll of his eyes Hinata decided to drop it in favour of getting ready. After all, he knew Kageyama would try and lock him out of the gym like he did the last time Hinata was being slow. Luckily Daichi would be there to rescue him.. Hopefully.

* *

Kageyama let his bag hit his floor with a loud thump. He sat on his bed, leaning against the wall and looking down at the postcard in his hand. On one side was a picture of a large beautiful lake extending far into the horizon. On the side was writing that said 

_'I traveled to one of the great lakes today. Reminded me of you! Please call...'_

Next to it was a number scribbled down, if the words weren't hard enough to read the numbers were disastrous. Yet, Kageyama managed to make it out. Usually Kageyama wasn't allowed to have these. Usually his mother got the mail first and ripped them up before Kageyama had a chance to see them. He knew she did it out of love or maybe out of spite to the sender. But today he had gotten the mail directly from the mail man on his way to school. 

Kageyama was soon staring down at his little green flip phone, the number printed out on the screen. It took him a few minutes to calm his heart before pressing the send button. He let it ring. Once, twice, three times..

It went to voicemail... Well, he should have expected this, the great lakes were in different time zones than Japan after all.

_Please record your message after the beep._

Kageyama took a deep breath, he'd at least leave a voice mail.

**_Beep_ **

"Hey Dad, it's me.."

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo so I hope you liked this. I do Headcanon Kageyama as to having only one parent but maybe not quite like this so it won't be apart of my Headcanon series. This was more of a what if kind of idea.  
> You may be thinking 'what kind of mom would be like that though what a dick.' But from my own life experiences people really do this because they don't want their children to have any connection with their ex-spouse/partner. Usually it's for good reasons too, even if the child doesn't understand. I'd really like to expand on this idea but this is all I have for now. So until that time comes, if it ever actually does, peace!


End file.
